


The Disparity Between Mankai Tasuku and Little Bro Tax

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Just Kids Having Fun!, Play Fighting, jp server spoilers, jsut that tasuku has an older brorher named fuyuki thank u, uh. slight flirting. keep it together fuyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Izumi catches Fuyuki blatantly bringing a Christmas tree into the dorm while donning a red suit.He says it's for his little bro, Tasuku, but it's July. There's literally no reason for this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	The Disparity Between Mankai Tasuku and Little Bro Tax

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a twt convo between @nyaa_gumi and @kimeyngo about how tasuku probably still believes in santa, and fuyuki being the big brother that he is, indulges him

"It's— it's July." Izumi said dumbly as she watched Tasuku's brother, Fuyuki, march into the Mankai dorms with a decently sized Christmas tree under his arm.

"Fuyuki. It's _July_." She emphasised when he ignored her and continued walking towards the lounge. Her exhale was exasperated while he placed the decoration in the corner, her hands on her hips.

He turned around with a smile, a smile similar to Tasuku's but much more kinder. It didn't seem like he cared that it was July, and even gestured towards the red suit he was wearing.

"Tasuku was worried he wasn't going to celebrate Christmas this year." He explained, readjusting the hat on his head.

Izumi clearly didn't know what that meant, so Fuyuki sighed and held his arms wide open as a gesture to himself. "I'm just bringing home the holiday a little early."

"Okay. But at the _dorm_?" The director asked pathetically; she was already worried about Sakyo's reaction if he saw what was happening right now.

With an affirmative nod the man dressed in red then saluted Izumi, sending her a wink.

"Can't expect a busy man like him to come home whenever he wants."

"You're lucky all the kids are out and Sakyo's working." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The sunshines would probably be ecstatic over a little scene like this despite the month they were in right now, and Sakyo would without a doubt kick the shit out of Fuyuki.

"And what's with the suit." Her hand gestured towards his get up with a loose wrist while her mouth twisted with disgust. Not that she really minded, but the fake gut wasn't doing Fuyuki any justice.

He had a fake beard hanging loose around his neck while his hat was lopsided, but the man standing in front of her looked excited.

"You'll see." He said cryptically. He began to put everything on properly as Izumi was left dumbfounded by the incredulous situation. The sound of familiar footsteps began to come down the hallway, and Izumi realised it was Tasuku.

Both her and Fuyuki looked at each other, the woman's gaze more full of doubt while the man held a hint of mirth. What reaction were they going to receive?

"Morning." Tasuku greeted Izumi with a yawn, eyes half closed as he stretched his arms above his head. His sigh was full of satisfaction as his muscles loosened, and he opened his eyes when Izumi didn't respond right away.

"Hey, are you good—" He paused when he saw Fuyuki. He blinked once. Then twice. He stared dumbly at the man in the centre of the lounge, the person who was _obviously_ his brother, and covered his mouth with his hand.

Izumi could hear his breath hitch.

"..Santa?"

Okay, hold on.

"Tasuku—" Izumi started, but Fuyuki interrupted her before she could ruin the moment."

"Merry Christmas, Tasuku." He said; voice almost unchanged as he pat his gut and gave a hefty wave to his brother.

Tasuku continued to stare, his face stuck between confusion and... childish excitement. The exasperation Izumi felt right at this moment left her stomach swooping when she watched Tasuku run a hand through is hair; as if he couldn't believe that they had _the Santa_ in their home right now. 

And in _July_ no less. Dear god.

"Why—" Tasuku choked on his question and looked back between Fuyuki and Izumi with a troubled look, his eyes sad all of a sudden. "Fuyuki isn't here to see him."

"Wha— okay." The absurdity was getting a little too much to handle, but Izumi couldn't bring herself to confess that his brother was literally _right there_. She held her cheek in her palm, looking hopeless as she waved Tasuku over to sit on the couch, needlessly patting his head when he did so obediently.

"Santa's here because he heard you were worried about not being able to celebrate Christmas this December." Izumi said slowly, sitting down on the arm of the sofa while glaring at Fuyuki who was nodding in approval. "Did you say anything about that, Tasuku?"

The gentle prod by Izumi had the actor nodding. But Tasuku was way too busy marvelling at how he was seeing Santa in the flesh; his heart feeling like it was going to burst. Santa was here for _him_? 

The man fiddled awkwardly with his hands while Izumi casually curled an arm around his shoulders, the woman sending an expectant look in the direction of Fuyuki who was still standing there doing nothing.

She was given another subtle wink as if to put her mind at ease, and suddenly, he was procuring a huge ass gift out of no where. 

Magician Chikage who?

"I know it's still July, but I got you a little something, kiddo." Fuyuki crooned, waving the wrapped up gift in his hands in the air.

He tossed the box towards Tasuku and Izumi and the man easily caught it while Izumi flinched in surprise. There was a sparkle to Tasuku's eyes as he looked at the item in his hold, and with a nod from Santa, began to rip it open.

Izumi could only watch on with amazement. Six foot tall Tasuku with hulking shoulders and a broad chest— a man who was almost always frowning.. was now looking like a child on Christmas.

"Holy shit." Tasuku groaned, leaning back onto Izumi's shoulder once he saw what it was Fuyuki got him as a gift. "I've been meaning to get these mini soccer nets for so long." He whispered under his breath, staring wide eyed at Izumi who was giving him a weak smile.

She couldn't believe this was going so well.

"Thank you so much." Tasuku frowned. It looked like he was about cry; and having been awake for barely an hour and seeing Santa in that short time span, it was understandable.

With eyes smiling, Fuyuki shook his head while Izumi sighed and pet Tasuku's hair as he began to rip the box apart, the soccer goals springing out onto the floor.

"I'm gonna go get my soccer ball." Tasuku said quickly as both him and Izumi noticed that Fuyuki looked just about ready to leave, and the younger brother stood up to scurry towards his room leaving his director and brother in the lounge.

"Oh my god. Go freakin' change in my room before Tasuku gets back." Izumi whisper shouted once the actor was out of sight and began to push Fuyuki down the other hallway where her room was. "I can't believe this."

"He'll get suspicious if Santa leaves without saying goodbye—" He complained, but Izumi was quick to shove him into her room.

"Yeah, well, Santa doesn't fuckin' play soccer, dumbass." She hissed and shut the door without letting the man have one more word in. After the whole debacle they just went through, she was not going to let Tasuku find out that Santa was actually Fuyuki in disguise.

By the time she has gotten back to the lounge, Tasuku was already looking around in confusion, wondering where she and Santa had went.

The soccer ball he always brought around with him when they went to the park was under his arm while he held the mini nets in one hand. He was frowning when he saw Izumi come back and trudged towards her with his shoulders shrinking in; head dipping down to whisper in her ear.

"Where'd Santa go?" He murmured lowly.

His voice almost sounded like he was going to kill her, but when Izumi looked up, the expression on his face was crestfallen. She had to sigh. She couldn't tell if Tasuku was just a really good actor or if Fuyuki actually managed to pull this bullshit off.

"Had to leave real quick. There was a problem at the workshop."

"..The workshop is open right now?"

"I don't know, Tasu." Izumi held back a sigh and gestured towards the nets. "He got you that, didn't he? Come on, let's go play." She shook her head and reached out to grab Tasuku's wrist, and just as they were about to head out to the courtyard, Fuyuki exited Izumi's bedroom in his casual clothing.

The sight of him left Izumi inwardly groaning as Tasuku had paused in his movements, staring across the hallway at his brother who was shamelessly waving at the pair.

"Fuyuki. You were here?" Tasuku asked. As if the sudden appearance of his brother wasn't a tell tale sign that.. Santa may not have been here at all.

Izumi wanted to sit down and just take a break.

"Yep. Thought I'd stop by and visit, but I was super tired when I got here! Izumi-chan let me take a nap in her room."

"...You don't have a thing going on with my director, right?" 

"What. Tasuku, come on." Izumi rolled her eyes at the sudden possessiveness and motioned for Fuyuki to join them as they continued to head towards the courtyard. What was amusing to Izumi was that Tasuku's tone when talking to his brother was almost monotone and uninterested while with ' _Santa_ ', that was probably the most ecstatic she's ever heard him.

" _Well, I mean_.. Hey, I was just joking— _ow_!" A punch to the gut by Izumi was what made Fuyuki double over on the grass once they made it outside and Tasuku smiled. Just a little. The actor began to set up the small nets as Izumi continued to kick at Fuyuki until he begged for her to stop and tossed the soccer ball in her direction. Izumi took it as her chance to slam the ball down onto the back of Fuyuki's head with a menacing grin, and the older brother cried out miserably while Tasuku went to fetch the ball.

"You missed Saint Nick." Tasuku commented casually and set the soccer ball down in the grass, dribbling it between his two feet as he waited for Izumi and Fuyuki to stop bickering.

" _Damn_. Really?" Fuyuki muttered as Izumi knocked him over again, the poor man flailing. "Shit— _stop_. I want to hear more about _Santa_ , Izumi!"

And with that, the director relented. She put her foot back down on the ground and snarled down at the man who was still laying in the grass, her eyes filled with disgust for the person who was looking up at her with pleading puppy dog eyes.

The pause gave Tasuku enough time to begin rambling off his and Izumi's short time with Santa, his face suddenly lighting up like a newly screwed in light bulb in the washroom. The soccer ball was being juggled by his feet with ease as the other two watched on with intrigue, acting surprised and just as enthusiastic about the situation to make sure Tasuku didn't catch onto their lies.

Fuyuki expressed his regret for napping so long in Izumi's room, making an excuse that he loved the scent of her sheets so much that he didn't want to leave (which earned him another punch) while trapping the ball to his chest when his brother kicked it to him.

Everyone then began to confess their own thoughts about Santa and how their interaction with him went (except for Fuyuki. But he claimed he had met the man a few times in the past, even gloating to Izumi about it for some reason).

They were all having so much fun just chatting and playing around with Tasuku's new present that by the time they had realised it, it was the evening, and Sakyo had come down to ask a very important question.

"Why the hell is there a Christmas tree in the lounge?" He sighed irritably, exhausted from his long day at work. When he came home, the younger actors were staring at the tree in wonder and asked Sakyo if he was the one to put it there before he left for work. Not really one of the stupidest questions the man has been asked, but still, pretty stupid.

It was _July_.

"And _who_ brought it home?" He gritted when the trio ignored him, happily throwing the soccer ball to each other with their hands after giving up kicking it around in the dirt like boring people do (noah fence).

"Santa!" "Rugby!"

Tasuku shouted at the same time as Izumi when Fuyuki caught the ball in his hands and the woman suddenly launched herself at him, body tackling him to the ground to make him drop the ball.

"Oh, the joys of Christmas." Izumi tittered whilst the scream that left Fuyuki's mouth probably woke up a few of their neighbours. The obscure comment left Sakyo confused and at the same time pissed off, and when Tasuku or his brother didn't offer anything else to add on, the blond left the courtyard without another word; only hoping that Fuyuki would take his tree with him once he left for home.

Of course Fuyuki would be the only one able to bring a Christmas tree here.

Izumi never would have had the time and Tasuku didn't seem keen on celebrating the holidays.

But there was still one thing lingering in Sakyo's mind as he walked back inside.

...Why was there a Santa hat poking out from underneath Izumi's door?

**Author's Note:**

> litch rally what was this. hope u found it funny! find me at derireo.tumblr.com or r_ouyi on twt!


End file.
